Cuestión de Suerte
by Land-sh
Summary: Encuentro de Sherlock Holmes e Irene Adler. Opinen


Saludos, se me ha ocurrido escribir que pasaría si Sherlock Holmes e Irene Adler se reencuentran después de largo tiempo. Dejenme saber su opinión, diganme si les gusta o no. (Acepto tomatazos y pastelazos)

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son producto de Arthur C. Doyle. Pero, si Sherlock Holmes fuera mío... ) Love Jeremy Brett!!!

By the Way... Happy New Year!!!

* * *

Cuestión de Suerte

Si existiera la suerte, no le habría encontrado, en un día cualquiera en una hora irrelevante por una de las tantas calles de Londres caminando tranquilamente entre la multitud. Eran las probabilidades, ya sin saber a favor o en contra mía, las que me habían conducido a andar solo meditando melancólicamente.

-Buenas tardes, Mr. Holmes- no, nunca olvido una voz, mucho menos una voz cómo aquella, y esas palabras pronunciadas inevitablemente me han sacado de mis pensamientos. Volteo, asombrado y dispuesto a darme cuenta de que no es mi imaginación ni el fantasma furtivo del pasado.

Mudo y estático me veo contemplando la viva figura de la mujer, la única que me ha dado un 'touché' en mi propio juego.

-Buenas tardes- me digné a pronunciar, mientras comenzaba a notar de nuevo a la gente a nuestro alrededor. –Madame Adler-

-¿Le molestaría conversar un poco?- se colocó a mi lado instándome a continuar mi camino, nuestro camino. Y yo, mecánicamente le ofrecí mi brazo. -¿Cómo se encuentra detective? Espero, no estarme entrometiendo en alguno de sus casos, si es así; siéntase en toda la libertad de hacérmelo notar-

-No, usted no esta entrometiéndose en nada. ¿Puedo, preguntar que le ha traído a Londres?- aún parecía atónito por el encuentro y sin embargo seguía intentando mantener mi templanza.

-Uhm, he llegado hace unos días. Desde el fatal accidente de mi esposo, necesitaba recordarme mejores épocas.- Me quedé unos segundos pensativo, la muerte era el tema menos conocido, el más intrigante, nunca tuve explicación para ella.

-Lamento su pérdida, Mrs. Adler- articulé finalmente.

-Gracias- dijo, y seguimos caminando. -¿Cómo está su compañero?

-¿Watson? bien, ocupado con el trabajo y la vida familiar-

-Ya veo. Y usted detective¿no se ha casado?- su pregunta me volvió del sutil movimiento de sus labios a la desdeñosa realidad.

-No- negué rotundamente –no me he casado- y lo rectifiqué ¿por qué? No lo sé.

-Oh- y sólo ese ambiguo suspiro me llenó de dudas, dudas que nunca había tenido.

-¿A dónde se dirige ahora, Mrs. Adler?-

- Pensaba dar un paseo, el encontrarme en la casa comenzaba a parecerme aburrido- respondió y esperé la siguiente pregunta. –¿Y usted?-

-Yo, me encontraba haciendo lo mismo- y así era realmente, eso, o confesarle que iba deprimido en busca de mi vicio favorito. Y su delicada risa me sacó de mi absorta reflexión.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado-

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestioné sin poder contener media sonrisa.

-El famoso y ocupado Detective Sherlock Holmes paseando- su expresión me pareció más la de una jovencita que se burlaba de mi con sorna, y extrañamente yo lo consentía. –Ahora, me disculpo, en verdad. No era mi intención incomodarle- su rostro volvía a la serenidad pausadamente, pero su fiel sonrisa perduraba.

-Descuide Mrs. Adler-

-¿Puedo, pedir una o dos cosas?- Asentí inmediatamente.-Primero, dejemos los apelativos a un lado. Le dejaré llamarme por mi nombre de pila, si usted me permite nombrarlo Sherlock.- quise replicar algo, pero ella me detuvo –Y segundo…-continuó – Le sugiero que me acompañe a cenar-

De nuevo me quedé callado, mi mente trataba de formular una conveniente disculpa, para evitarle –Yo…-

-Por favor, Sherlock. He comido sola los últimos días, y encuentro tu compañía verdaderamente grata- tal vez fue su voz que pronunciaba 'Sherlock', lo que convirtió mi mente en papel blanco. Y vislumbré esta cómo una oportunidad de no cenar solo en otra noche cualquiera.

Llamamos un coche, y nos dirigimos a su nueva residencia; durante el camino ella me daba razón de en que se había ocupado todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué te parece el platillo?- me cuestionó una vez sentados a la mesa.

- Exquisita- musité, ella sonrió.

-Que bien, me alegra que te guste. Aprendí la receta en mi último viaje- Ahí estaba yo, cenando con quien me había ganado de la manera más sublime. Y sin embargo, no estaba molesto, no era un hecho inhóspito. Por el contrario, comenzaba a sentirme cómo hace mucho tiempo, si es que alguna vez me sentí así.

-¿Whisky?- me preguntó entrando a la sala.

-Gracias- me senté en uno de los muebles.

-Espero- dijo mientras me entregaba el vaso y se sentaba a mi lado –que no me guardes rencor por lo que ocurrió hace tiempo-

-¿Rencor? No, en lo absoluto- no, mientras atesoraba su foto en mi cajón con llave.

-Me alegra oír eso- sus ojos claros, se apropiaron de los míos, sugiriéndole a mi memoria el recuerdo de aquella dulce melodía de violín que había olvidado. –Sabes siempre creí, que eras un hombre calculador y frío; sin embargo hay algo en ti que te hace único, y no es tan sólo tu capacidad de observación- Ella colocó su mano sobre la mía, y contemplé la posibilidad de estar soñando.

-Yo…- yo, realmente no sabía que decir, podía comprender difícilmente la situación y temblaba, vaya si temblaba.

-Dime que no aborreces del todo a las mujeres, Sherlock- no dije nada, sólo acerqué mi mano para acariciar su pelo. Y en ese preciso instante supe que no era el mismo.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a mí, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello; así perdí lo último de templanza que me quedaba, y sentí el suave beso de su dulce boca, ese quimérico beso que había deseado todo este tiempo desde el fondo de mi frío, y calculador corazón. Entonces pensé que había tenido suerte, suerte de encontrar a Irene Adler.


End file.
